


Burn It All down

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Making the decision to kill Negan himself wasn't something Rick was struggling with but once he gets the opportunity to do so things take an unexpected turn.





	1. The Tsunami

Rick was tired of giving.

 

 

He was constantly having to give so much of himself to people who didn't deserve it, to someone he hated and it was weighing inside him. And now he was feeling like his sanity was going to pop like a balloon. That's where Rick was at in terms of his arrangement with the Saviors. They weren't people you reasoned with over a stiff drink (Spencer learned that the hard way) and a compelling argument. Which according to Negan the only reason he ended up killing Spencer was for him. But why?

 

 

  
Rick would give almost anything to have Negan be dead, to bring back Abe and Glenn, to have Maggie be pregnant still. But there was only one part of that he could make happen. Regardless of what it would cost him.

 

 

  
Every pick up went the same. The Saviors would arrive outside their gates, walk in and take a bunch of shit and Negan would be overtly sexual towards him the whole time. Rick felt like someone was rubbing a grater against his patience. But he was being told repetitively by Michonne not to make moves. Not until they had a solid plan for going to war. Rick didn't have much confidence about it though he'd never utter those words out loud. It was just how he felt.

 

 

  
For now he was stuck in a car with the Savior's leader who kept blabbing on about something. Rick wasn't exactly paying much attention. The only thing he was really thinking about was how he didn't want to come in the first place. But like everything else he had no damn choice in the matter. He was zoning out as much as possible but Negan caught onto it.

 

 

  
"Yoo-hoo." Negan waved in his face while one hand steered the wheel. "Were you even fucking listening to me or were you waiting for your prince to come rescue you or some shit? No one's coming to save you from Big Bad Negan so suck it up."

 

 

  
"Can you please just stop? Please?"

 

 

  
Negan jaw clenched, "I think you're forgetting that you're mine, I don't think I need to remind you, again. Point being you're mine but I'm not yours, so you've got no goddamn say in what I do. Understood?"

 

 

  
"Understood." Rick said through clenched teeth.

 

 

  
"Great! Then everything's hunky fucking dory again!"

 

 

  
Rick tried to lose the aggravated tone in his voice but it was lingering. "Where are we goin'?"

 

 

  
Negan sighed like that was the worst question to ask. "If you were listening to a word I've been saying the past twenty minutes then you'd know. But since I'm such a nice fucking guy I'll tell you. We're going to check out a couple houses in the woods."

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

  
"That's the type of question that I absolutely cannot stand. Does it matter why?"

 

 

 

This was another thing on the list of reasons to hate Negan, he was unnecessarily an asshole about things. Even small questions that can be relevant. In his eyes it didn't matter why Rick was asking about where he was being forced to go. But it did matter just in case it was a place he'd already scavenged through.

 

 

 

Rick kept staring out the car window, thinking about so many things at once, he blinked away the disturbing thoughts and replaced them with happy things. From the way Michonne's eyes squinted when she smiled, Judith's laugh or whatever came to mind. Everything was blending together in shades of brown and green, he was becoming way too mesmerized with looking out the window.

 

 

 

His attention turned over to Negan who was surprisingly silent all of a sudden. It was probably on account of Rick barely responding back.

 

 

  
"Why do you do the things you do?'

 

 

  
Negan scrunched up his nose, "What the fuck do you mean by that? Is this about the ginger and that asian kid? C'mon Rick you're still holding onto that?"

 

 

  
"They were -"

 

 

  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah they were family blah blah fucking blah. I seem to recall how you killed all those men at the outpost who had loved ones too."

 

 

  
Rick scrunched up his fists, "What we did was for survival, what you did was for kicks."

 

 

  
"I'll admit I get my rocks off sometimes just bashing someone's skull in.. only when there's a reason. Almost every action has a consequence, you'd be wise to remember that shit."

 

 

  
They drove for a while but ended up stopping at the side of the road so they could venture into the woods. Rick was familiar with this area yet couldn't remember if he went through here already. He started following closely behind Negan who was holding onto Lucille. Whenever Rick looked at the bat he was smacked with memory after memory. All the blood. The brain matter. The screams.

 

 

  
Rick almost got tempted to use his Colt Python and kill the man right now. Though it wouldn't be satisfying enough.

 

 

  
"Get those nice legs of yours moving a bit faster!" Negan yelled from a short distance.

 

 

  
He continued walking and kept his eyes out for any walkers or people for that matter who could possibly be watching.

 

 

  
There always had to be someone to swoop into whatever he had going on. Always. Rick needed everything to work out better than it was, so he could provide a stable life for the people he loved. And Negan didn't give a fuck about building a better life for anyone but himself.

 

 

 

Negan wondered why it was taking the younger man so long to catch up with him. He definitely had bigger fish to fry but still it was fucking annoying having to stop and stall for someone like this. Especially a whiny bitch like Rick who had to constantly mull over past bullshit. By now Negan thought he would finally get what the world was about, what he was trying to build for his community and everyone else. Sure, his tactics were sometimes shitty, maybe borderline crazy, but he made an example out of people.

 

 

 

Sometimes he found himself wanting Rick genuinely like him so he'd ease up on the snide remarks or water down his asshole personality. Then it made him wonder why he even gave a flying fuck if Rick liked him or not. He looked behind him and saw Rick glaring at him once-a-fucking-gain. What is with him and that annoying (yet hot) glare of his? It was a look you gave someone that you wanted to screw aggressively rather than kill but hey - who the fuck knows.

 

 

 

After traveling through a somewhat deserted forest area Negan got them to an abandoned house that looked promising. It looked more like a cabin than a house but then again who was really being technical about it. The cabin was a dark brown color, there was moss growing on the roof and a walker laying on the front porch. From where Negan was standing it wasn't 'alive' so he continued walking closer then strolled right past it. Both him and Rick kicked open the door then shuffled inside to check to see if anyone was living there.

 

 

 

Rick was keeping his eyes open for any threat that might be lurking. Every time Negan turned his back he wondered if then would be the right time. That he shouldn't waste time contemplating whether or not Rick should should give him a chance to lose. His instincts were telling him to catch the older man off guard but Rick flicked them away like embers.

 

 

 

"Holy shit! There's a nice stack of records in this place, not exactly what I go all the way out to the middle of nowhere for but hey - no harm in taking em anyways."

 

 

  
Ricks finger was tap dancing against his gun and he was really feeling froggy, there was really no time like the present. But it's like his body couldn't physically shoot him in cold blood. Not that Negan wouldn't hesitate if he genuinely wanted to. He'd threatened him and his family countless times, said he'd make Rick watch as he blew their brains out. So what was really stopping him?

 

 

  
He kept scavenging through the house just as planned, looking through every box, drawer, cabinet, but nothing was worth while. And if this was all going to Negan then why was he here specifically? Rick brushed off the dusty couch in the living then plopped down on it. If he was going to get threatened over not scavenging in an empty house then he wanted to be comfortable.

 

 

  
"This place is cleared out! We should move on." Rick yelled and got no response back.

 

 

  
"Come in here and check out these records, Rick. I wanna see if you got good taste or not."

 

 

  
Reluctantly he got off the couch to go into the room that Negan was likely just sitting down in. Perfect time to just shoot him in the god damn head. Rick went into one of the bedrooms and saw records all over the floor.

 

 

  
"Can we leave? There's places nearby that we could go to." Rick pointed out the door.

 

 

  
Negan brushed him off, "Do you or I mean did you listen to Zeppelin?"

 

 

  
"No."

 

 

  
"How about Foreigner?"

 

 

 

  
"No." Rick rolled his eyes deliberately.

 

 

 

  
"Until you pick a record from this damn selection we won't be leaving. Now hurry the fuck up."

 

 

 

  
Now was indefinitely a good time to shoot him.

 

 

 

  
Rick leaned forwards to shift through the stack beside Negan, he saw a lot of things he knew and didn't like. Nothing was really appealing but he picked a random one so they could leave. Turned out it was some Aretha Franklin record.

 

 

 

  
He watched as the older man began cackling at the selection. It was either because he knew it wasn't initial or simply that it was hilarious.

 

 

 

  
"I'll take a fucking guess and say 'Respect' is your favorite song by her? That'd be a real hilarious fact. I can see it now you'd be mouthing 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me."

 

 

 

  
Rick even let out a good chuckle, "I didn't mean to pick that one."

 

 

 

  
"You think I don't know that? Also you think I don't notice the way you eye your gun when you think I'm not fucking looking."

 

 

 

  
Defending himself or making up some grand lie was useless right now because the eggs were out of the basket. He eyed his gun again as Negan stepped closer towards him and then he took his chance.   

 

 

 

 

  
Rick stared at him blankly, "It's either you die right now or you leave my community alone, forever."

 

 

 

 

"Let me get this shit straight? You've got that gun pointed at me in hopes that I'll release my ''evil'' fucking hold on you?" Negan rubbed his mouth. "Drop it."

 

 

 

  
"No."

 

 

 

  
"I seem to recall when I told you those words once that you actually listened."

 

 

 

  
Rick smirked, "I also seem to recall that you had a gun pointed at me when that happened."

 

 

 

  
"You got me there Rick, you really got me by my nuts right now."

 

 

 

  
What the fuck was Rick actually thinking? Threatening to kill him once again like this was a game. Before he left to Alexandria he told Simon that if he didn't come back that day, that he should reign hell on them. And he wasn't fucking joking either.

 

 

 

Negan was going to play ball but it wouldn't end well for the blue eyed man. He quickly swooped down and threw a record right in Ricks face. By complete surprise it hit Rick smack dab in the nose. He charged towards the younger man, causing them to tumble to the hardwood floor. They rolled around together with pure aggression and fury. He had been waiting so long to fuck Rick up again.

 

 

 

  
He dug his hands through Rick's hair so he could slam his head down against the floor and he did it a couple times until Rick dug his nails into his neck.

 

 

 

  
Negan hissed, "You wanted this you stupid fuck! Well you're gonna gonna fucking get it."

 

 

 

  
"Get.. the hell.. off me." Rick started drawing blood from the way he was digging into the other man's skin, he loved seeing Negan bleeding and in pain, all because of him.

 

 

 

  
Maybe it was pure adrenaline that he was able to head butt Negan so he'd fall backwards but he did it. Rick crawled on top and straddled him, pressing down and gripping his pulsing throat. He began squeezing like there was no tomorrow but instead of struggle he saw lust. The more he felt the boner that was growing beneath him he squeezed harder.

 

 

 

  
Negan was trying to talk but his words were garbled because he couldn't breathe.

 

 

 

  
"What'd you wanna say? I can't understand what with you dyin' and all." He released his hold and took pleasure in Negans relentless coughing.

 

 

 

 

"Go fuck yourself, Rick. If you kill me then I've made sure everyone in that god damn town dies."

 

 

 

 

Rick spat in his face, "Stay the hell away from them!"

 

 

 

Before he could go back to squeezing the hell out of Negans throat he felt a punch to his cheek. Rick growled then felt another and another. They were going to fight to the death or at least until neither of them could stand up straight. And Rick was okay with breaking a few bones if it meant killing or damaging Negan.

 

 

After being slammed onto his own back Rick was so winded he expected Negan to take advantage. He had a bit of blood in his mouth that he spat out pathetically towards the older man who had a certain look in his eye. Negan leaned down and roughly started kissing, he wasn't reciprocating at first but didn't stop it either. Rick was able to taste the copper tang swapping back and forth and the desire was lingering in the air.

 

 

Rick broke free from the kiss, "Stop."

 

 

 

  
"Do you really want me to stop 'cause I wouldn't mind having a rough n' tumble on this floor."

 

 

 

  
"Shut the hell up."

 

 

 

  
"Tell me now or I'll stop, I don't rape." Negan said firmly.

 

 

 

  
"I find that hard to believe you don't, you take everythin' else."

 

 

 

Negan clocked the younger man in the jaw because that shit really irked him, being told that he was a murderous bastard was one thing but being called a rapist was disgusting. He pulled Rick in close so he could make his point clear.

 

 

 

 

"Listen very very carefully to what I'm about to fucking say because I won't repeat this shit." Negan exhaled. "I. don't. rape. "

 

 

 

 

"Okay but this is between us and it's a one time thing."

 

 

 

 

  
"No need to lie to yourself Blue Eyes.." Negan whispered. "I'm gonna rock your world and you'll be aching for my dick after this, trust me."

 

 

 

They went back to kissing roughly but sloppily as if they were horny teenagers groping each other in the backyard. Rick pushed his nails in Negans back again and dragged them down. He got more turned on by the hissing coming from his mouth. Rick felt Negan dry humping into him and he let out a low moan, the friction alone was making him squirm.

 

 

 

Soon Rick was flipped on his stomach, a hand was pushing his face into the floor while Negan continued to thrust dryly against him. The guilt from allowing this to happen would swallow him whole. Make him hate every part of himself. But Rick's guilt was being clouded with lust, the need to hurt him right back. His mouth was brushing against the most likely dirty floor. Meanwhile Negan was still laid on top of him making him feel the hardness inside his pants.

 

 

  
"I better stop before I cum in my pants." Negan whispered near his ear. "Get the fuck up."

 

 

  
Once Negan got off him he obeyed then waited for further instruction like he was his bitch, because that's what he felt like. His bitch.

 

 

 

"Now get on your knees like I know you're so good at."

 

 

  
Rick knelt in front of Negan who was palming his hard on through his grey jeans.

 

 

  
"You know what to do unless you've never had a dick in that pretty fucking mouth of yours."

 

 

  
First thing popped into Ricks mind was that one time with Shane. They had been drinking a lot and he was actively wondering about his sexuality. Not that admitting that out loud to Shane was the best idea, but their relationship was in a good place then. It happened before he even met Lori so he was still pretty young. But he remembered how sore his mouth got, the movements that made Shane moan for him, how apparently he was good at it.

 

 

  
"Once. I have once." Rick responded.

 

 

  
"Then get that mouth around my dick, we don't have all day."

 

 

  
And the asshole comments were back again.

 

 

  
Rick unhooked the older man's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and revealed tight black boxers. He worked his hand over the boner that was visible then slid them down in the front, causing a decent sized member to pop out. If he actually trusted that Negan would never bring it up he would say it's pretty big. He gathered the pre cum on his index finger and stuck it in his mouth, swirling the saltiness on his tongue.

 

 

 

Wow I forgot how good this feels. Yeah and you forgot about Michonne.

 

 

  
Guilt was parading around in his head again but this time with a megaphone to tell him how pathetic he was. Rick started bobbing his head back and forth. He worked Negan's dick into his mouth all the way, gagging on it then pulled it out. This was the best way to make him shut the fuck up it seemed because he wasn't saying a word. Normally there would be some rude comment or abrasiveness but Negan was just moaning. And he began thrusting and held Rick's head still so he wouldn't move away. Rick felt himself getting turned on by having his mouth fucked. The amount of aggression was to his liking. He let his tongue deliberately slide against Negan's thick length which only made him get rougher.

 

 

  
"Goddamn you're such a fucking slut, you know that? Makes me think it was way more than once." Negan moaned. "I can't wait to see how tight you are."

 

 

  
Rick pulled away then took only his pants and boxers off because they probably didn't have a lot of time. They weren't supposed to be gone this long and it would raise suspicions. The guilt was digging its claws into him right now. For some reason that was unknown to Rick. And that wasn't a good thing.

 

 

  
He tossed the bottom half of his clothes to the ground. Standing there with his dick hard for his enemy was..strange. That's about the only way he could sum that up, but his arousal was making his whole body sensitive. When Negan began stroking him felt like electricity and he leaned forward as if he couldn't stand straight.

 

 

  
"You're so fucking sexy baby, I'm such a lucky camper. Get on your knees and bend over for me."

 

 

  
Rick was breathless, "Okay." He sank down on the floor again but instead of kneeling he got on all fours.

 

 

 

Without another moments notice Negan was spreading the perky ass in front of him and revealed the tight hole he was looking for. He spat inside it then went in. His tongue was tracing around the rim which caused Rick's legs to squirm. It was only fueling the fire and making him want to keep going, only this time even quicker. Negan was tongue fucking the hell out of the other mans ass, his tongue going in and out like his life depended on it.

 

 

In some way it had.

 

 

  
Negan dug his fingers into Rick's sides like he was trying to make him bleed somehow. All he wanted was to fuck the hell out of Rick Grimes, to claim him as his own, make him remember who caused his legs to shake. It was that goddamn simple. This wasn't about romance or even seduction. He loved the idea of controlling Rick like he was his own fucking puppet. And it was simply just sex. He'd wanted him from the moment they met especially when he was throwing him in that RV. Without a doubt he would have fucked him even then, maybe Rick would be more compliant now. Negan knew exactly how he would have done it too. Roughly, angrily, without any goddamn mercy. Which truthfully it would be the same in a minute or two.

 

 

  
"Oh fuck, Negan... please just -"

 

 

  
Negan removed his tongue from Ricks hole for just a moment. "Please just what? Be direct in what you want."

 

 

  
"Fuck me."

 

 

  
"Wait, say that shit again? I'm hard of hearing." Negan cupped his ear dramatically.

 

 

  
"Go to hell." Rick hissed.

 

 

  
"Honey if I do, I'm almost certain you'd be right behind me. Now if I heard correctly you said 'fuck me' which means that you've given me the go ahead. Correct?"

 

 

  
Rick felt like flipping him off but didn't bother, "Y-yes."

 

 

  
"Fan-fucking-tastic. Let's get it on baby."

 

 

  
Negan didn't have any lube so he had no choice but to use spit and he had the tip of his dick right near the hole.

 

 

  
"Tell me you want it again, I need to hear Rick fucking Grimes begging for my dick."

 

 

  
It was unreal that one minute he came here intending to kill Negan only to end up fucking him. Rick almost had a feeling that he was thrown into some warped alternate universe. If anyone he cared about saw him right then they'd be ashamed, disgusted, disappointed. A huge part of him couldn't understand why this was happening. But it was almost obvious why it was, he had always had a spark of sexual attraction towards Negan. It was pathetic but true.

 

 

  
"Fuck me, Negan. Just do it."

 

 

  
Negan had nothing left to say and sunk his dick straight inside the hole he'd been fantasizing about. The hole he got to stick his tongue inside, the hole that belonged to Rick. He did an experimental thrust that was pretty rough but not insanely. And the way Rick whined was either because of pain or pleasure. For some reason it was hard to tell, he couldn't be one of those assholes that pounds away without any regard. When he stopped for a second, still inside Rick, but not moving, he heard the whine that came from the other man.

 

 

_Goddamn he's a horny little bitch._

 

 

  
There was definitely pain there but the pleasure was blending in like cream in coffee. It swirled around so that Rick couldn't help but want more. He wanted to be slapped, rough housed, the desire for that was seeping out of him. And there he was, needing to be claimed by a man who already had a claim on him.

 

 

 

Rick wanted to slap the fuck out of Negan to get him going because he wanted to get the guilt fucked out of him. All the aggressive thoughts that were pounding inside his skull made him want to vomit. But here he was - wanting, craving, needing. Maybe it'd always been like that. The moment they met they were destined to destroy each other one way or another. This was one way to tear each other apart.  He was burning from the inside out and he was going to burst into flames. 

 

 

  
He could feel slow and steady thrusting which got him more accustomed to the feeling. Yet he couldn't wait til Negan sped up. The thrusting lasted like that for a minute or two but Rick tried to experimentally bounce back. Negan clearly caught on to what he wanted and leaned a little bit forward. A second later he was pounding the hell out of him, their skin was slapping together, the sweat was gathering up between them. Rick couldn't care less if he looked like he'd been run over. Not in that moment anyways.

 

 

  
Negan knew that Rick had never in his god damn life been fucked like this or even fucked close to this.

 

 

Clearly he was the type who had gotten vanilla sex for most his life, never was tossed onto the bed for a rough fuck. Or in this case the hardwood floor of an abandoned cabin. They were almost behaving savagely right now. From the growling and the way Negan was leaving scratches against Rick's pale skin. He did everything he could to make it hurt but that seemed to fuel Rick, made him want a lot fucking more. It was hot and peculiar. Was the bow legged cowboy a bit of a masochist too? That knowledge alone was so tantalizing. Delicious. Left a taste in Negan's mouth that was better than a shot of bourbon.

 

 

  
His thrusts were becoming violent and he was getting closer to cumming inside Rick. And he wouldn't leave him without a release. Negan would make sure that Rick came as well. Everything was starting to look blurry like he'd been going so fucking hard he was dizzy. Just to savor the moments of being inside Rick he slowed his pace but still thrusted hard so that his hips were slapping against Rick's ass. The sound was so glorious (even better than with his wives if he was being honest.)

 

 

  
"God damnit." Negan moaned as he came inside and bucked desperately until he couldn't anymore. With the energy he had left he reached over to grab Ricks length and stroked quickly. Not even a minute or so later Rick was cumming all over his hand.

 

 

  
That didn't take long.

 

 

  
After Negan had sex with someone he never really had that feeling that things were changing. Before he was used to one night stands, just fucking and leaving. But with this he knew they were beginning a complicated thing. Not a relationship per se but more of a sticky situation, literally and figuratively.

 

 

  
"Oh my god." Rick breathed out. "Why did I.. why did we..?"

 

 

 

  
"Why did we fuck? Oh I don't fucking know Rick, maybe we were horny or maybe we were hypnotized? God you're such a little bitch that you can't handle something being just sex?"

 

 

 

  
"I swear on my life if you ever mention this to my people I will fucking end you where you stand."

 

 

  
Negan waited until Rick had put on his clothes so that he wouldn't be completely humiliated. And once he got his own pants on he walked towards the younger man. His hands wrapped around his throat and he slammed him into the nearest wall. Negan didn't remove his hand and smiled while Rick glared at him. Even when he was gasping for air he managed that.

 

 

  
" If you threaten me again I'll line up five of yours and bash their heads in so much you'll fucking mistake them for road kill. I've let you play these games with me but that's over as of right now."

 

 

  
Rick wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a response so he just stared.

 

 

 

  
"Answer me!" Negan squeezed so hard he could almost see the lack of air. "Do. you. get. that?"

 

 

  
"Y-y-y-e-es." Rick garbled out.

 

 

  
"Good, now give me some sugar."

 

 

  
Negan loosened his grip on Rick's throat and planted his lips against the other mans. They were kissing a bit slower than before. His tongue flicked against Rick's who seemed to hesitant as they got more aggressive. 

 

 

  
"It's time to leave, grab a stack of those records for me will ya?"

 

* * *

 

When they slept together the second time around it was more needy than the first time. Rick was diving deeper into self loathing, self pity or whatever the hell. It was in one of the closets in the armory. Rick was flaunting his ass just a little bit more that day just to get Negan going. After instructing his Saviors to get the hell out of the armory so he could talk to Rick alone, he dragged him off to the supply closet. And they fucked hard in there, just full on sloppy sex.

 

 

  
No one was catching onto the fact they were fucking and it surprised him that Michonne didn't get suspicious about the limp he had that day.  Ever since he started having sex with Negan he'd found excuses to sleep on the couch. It earned him strange looks from even Carl when he laid down there after a long day but was able to lie and say it was just him being too tired to go upstairs.  What else was he supposed to say? That he was fucking the enemy?

 

 

 

The next month or so ended up more of the same, aggressive sex in various places in Alexandria and no one was none the wiser. Then two months passed, three months and finally Rick was having a full blown relationship with Negan. Which according to the older man it was just sex and not that. It was beginning to get closer to four months and Rick almost wanted to come clean. Confess how much of a piece of shit he was. Maybe he'd just tell Gabriel, get it over with. No one had been mentioning going to war, at least not to his face. It was probably in the works.

 

 

  
Today was pick up day and Rick was walking down the street with Negan who was as cold as he usually was. Only this time his hand almost lingered on his ass.

 

 

  
"You can't do that, not here, not out in the open." Rick swatted his hand away just in time for someone to walk by them.

 

 

  
"Don't tell me you're embarrassed of us."

 

 

  
"Not embarrassed, ashamed." Rick responded back and tried walking further ahead but Negan only caught up to him.

 

 

  
"Ashamed?" Negan scoffed. "How fucking pathetic is it that you're ashamed of having sex?"

 

 

  
"It ain't the sex, it's that I'm fucking you after what you've done and keep doin' to my family."

 

 

  
"Oh here we fucking go again, listen here Rick, you need to let that shit go. Let it all go in fact because you're no god damn saint. No one in these walls is really."

 

 

  
Rick huffed, "You're really so delusional that you think anyone here would accept this."

 

 

  
"No one has to accept this - whatever this is. But they sure as fuck need to get over it if they find out."

 

 

  
"We shouldn't do this anymore." Rick said not so convincingly. "I can't."

 

 

  
The look on Negan's face after he said that was visibly agitated but there was almost a tinge of hurt, that he would deny anyways. But nevertheless Rick was being dragged into the Negan for some reason. This certainly wasn't the first place he wanted to do anything in and what if Gabriel was around.

 

 

  
"Hey! Creepy ass priest! Are you in here?" Negan yelled out in the apparently empty church.

 

 

 

But there was no sign of Gabriel, it was just an empty church and they were alone together. Rick was still paranoid but tried not to show it.

 

 

  
"Why'd you drag me in here? You can't possibly fuck me here."

 

 

 

  
Negan looked fake baffled, "I'm shocked you would presume that's all I want."

 

 

 

  
"That's all you ever want." Rick retorted in an almost bitter tone.

 

 

 

  
"Aw darlin' don't get like that." He was now pressing Rick into one of the pews.

 

 

 

  
"Stop that."

 

 

  
"Stop what?"

 

 

  
Rick's lips curved into a smile, "That thing you do."

 

 

 

  
"Oh, you mean this thing." Negan pressed harder into him. "Thought you wanted us to stop."

 

 

 

  
"I did."

 

 

  
"Sure you fucking did, face it.. you _love_  hate fucking me."

 

 

 

  
He wasn't lying about that.

 

 

  
Rick lunged forward and he started kissing him, sucking at his bottom lip, their tongues were practically down their throats. While nothing was going to happen here they would probably find somewhere near by.

 

 

 

That was the plan. Until the worst scenario came to pass finally. Negan was a tsunami that crashed into their lives and destroyed everything, including him.


	2. Drawing Blood

Rick hated keeping secrets but everyone knowing that he was banging the enemy would turn the whole community upside down. The only person he could think of that wouldn't judge him too intensely would be Daryl but other than that, everyone else would think of this as a complete betrayal.

 

 

Which it was.

 

 

But it couldn't keep pretending that they were the good guys either or that their decisions didn't help lead them to this point. No one forced them to attack the outpost, they chose to do that. Rick just never thought of the consequences of killing all those people.

 

 

Since Negan wasn't supposed to show up for a few days he was in the clear. And just when Rick laid back on his couch to get some overdue rest he heard a knock on his door. Something about it didn't seem right because no one really knocked around there. Rick groaned and forced himself to get off the couch to answer the door.

 

 

 

He opened it up and his eyes went wide when he saw that Negan was standing there with flowers. "What the hell are you doin' here, Negan?"

 

 

 

"Can't I bring my boyfriend some flowers?" Negan chuckled.

 

 

 

"We ain't boyfriends and no, you can't."

 

 

 

Negan looked at him with fake shock, "Goddamn I guess I've been reading it all wrong. At the very most we're fuck buddies, am I right?"

 

 

 

"You get me off, that's about it."

 

 

 

"Wow, you know what Grimes? You're a stone cold mother fucker."

 

 

 

Rick shrugged and found his gaze lowering straight down Negan's slender body. Even though he hated the older man, he had to admit that he was attractive and not to mention great in bed. But that still didn't help him escape the fact that he was the enemy and eventually they'd end up killing each other. One way or another this whole thing was going to go belly up.

 

 

 

"Like what you see?" Negan waggled his eye brows. "Of course you fucking do 'cause last I remember you shake every time I hit that sweet spot."

 

 

 

"Get the fuck outta here, now."

 

 

 

"What are you going to fucking do? Fail at trying to kill me again? How pathetic is it that you couldn't even do that right?"

 

 

 

That's what Rick wished he could do, he wished that he could wrap his hands around Negans neck until it snapped, he wanted to reduce him to nothing like he'd done to him. Instead he was being drawn into this dark spiral that would destroy anything good or stable he had left inside him. If there was any good inside Rick in the first place.

 

 

 

Rick dug his fingers into his hand. "We can't do this here."

 

 

 

"Why? The kids home? Michonne home? I bet she'd love to walk in on me fucking the hell outta that sweet ass. Think she would watch? Actually no I bet she would."

 

 

  
"That's enough!" Rick yelled. "Get out before I throw you the fuck out."

 

 

 

Negan pulled him forwards by the front of his shirt and fear was starting to dig into his bravery making him feel weak and pathetic. The look in Negan's eyes said that he would probably beat the hell out of him and fuck the hell out of him..probably at the same time. There was so much violence embedded in their relationship or whatever. The hold on his shirt was tightening then he felt a hand lift his chip so they were staring into each others eyes.

 

 

  
"How many god damn times do I need to tell you this? How many times do I need to ingrain this into your pretty fucking head? That you're my bitch, not the other way around Rick and if you keep this up, I'll make you learn it the hard way again."

 

 

 

"Fuck you." Rick said weakly.

 

 

 

"You know what? Let's go." Negan started dragging Rick by his shirt and conveniently there was no one around to witness this because they'd have questions.

 

 

Rick struggled a little bit eventually gave into whatever was going to happen. They were walking towards one of the empty houses that belonged to someone that was long dead.

 

 

  
"This house will do nicely, who the hell did this place belong to?"

 

 

 

"I don't remember, they're dead."

 

 

 

Negan chuckled lowly and opened the door calmly only to throw Rick onto the welcome mat. He was really fucking tired of Rick's piss poor attitude and the way he acted like he was better than him. He wasn't fucking better and that was something he still didn't quite get.

 

 

Something about this display didn't seem all that fair because Rick wasn't even responding to being thrown. Instead he heard stifled crying which made him feel bad but angry at the same time. What the fuck was he crying about? He got Rick up so he was kneeling. They were eye to eye again but this time the energy was different. And just when he almost felt sympathy there he was getting bitten in the leg by Rick.

 

 

 

"What the ever loving fuck! You wanna play dirty? We'll fucking play dirty." Negan was about to lunge forward until Rick got up and bashed his back against the front door.

 

 

 

"I hate you!" Rick screamed as he started punching the older man anywhere he could, whether it was his face or his stomach. Instead of the noises that he wanted to hear which was gagging, wheezing, pleading, he heard laughing coming from Negan. This was all a big fucking joke, it always had been. From the moment they met all the way to now. He probably fucked Rick just to get into his head, to establish how he was entirely his.

 

 

 

He felt a knee collide into his stomach and that caused Rick to cry out in pain which is when Negan took it upon himself to send them to the floor. The older man landed on top of him, straddling his waist and began throwing punches into his face. He could feel exactly where he'd be bruising. After several more punches he felt his lip split and there was blood coming out, traveling right into his mouth and covering his bottom lip.

 

 

 

"This might be a time to just say you were being a little bit-"

 

 

  
Rick spat the small amount of blood into Negan's face and it was beginning to drip down. There was a silence for a moment that was nerve wracking and then Negan leaned down. He was huffing against his face and the smell of cigarettes was invading Ricks nostrils. Soon they were making out hard on the floor, his hands were pinned above him and Negan was using his other hand to slide them between Ricks legs.

 

 

 

Their lips separated for a moment and Negan was licking his neck, biting at it like he was making his claim.

 

 

 

"Maybe I should tell all your fucking people who you really are 'cause you sure as fuck aren't who they think."

 

 

 

 

"Shut up, Negan."

 

 

 

Negan smacked him in the face for that response. "No, you shut the fuck up Rick. I've been a lot nicer than I should be! Even brought flowers for your pathetic ass but you practically spat on those too."

 

 

"I don't care how you feel."

 

 

 

"Would you care if I dragged your ass outside right now and told them how much of a slut you are for my dick."

 

 

  
Rick felt the tears springing up again, "No no please don't do that."

 

 

 

"The days of me actually taking fucking requests from you are over. Let's fucking go." Negan got to his feet.

 

 

"No!"

 

  
"I swear on my own goddamn life that if you don't come with me willingly I'll drag you out."

 

 

Rick sniffled then picked himself up off the ground. "Fine."

 

 

He couldn't quite figure out what would be worse, his community and his family finding out about his secret affair. Or the reactions of everyone finding out about the affair. Rick dry heaved the moment he stepped out of the house. But kept moving regardless of the nervousness that was swaying inside of him.

 

 

And once they finally walked out to the middle of town Negan had Rick by his side, pressing against him suggestively. Anyone who was walking around took a short pause to see what was going on. Carl was among the several people staring at them. He was really going to be sick now.

 

 

"Everyone, we've got an announcement to make! You're going to fucking love this one. It involves me and your precious fucking leader." Negan clicked his tongue, "Oh c'mon! I thought this was obvious by now."

 

 

"I- I can explain."

 

 

"You can explain what Rick? How you've been sleeping with me for months and all these people of yours had no damn clue? I mean you didn't even tell anyone?"

 

 

  
Rick saw the shock and disgust from several different people but the one person who looked the most shocked was Carl. Seeing his sons face go from confused to shocked was cutting into him.

 

 

"He's right, we've - we have been together.."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Rick? Rick! I won't fuck a goddamn corpse so you better look at me right now." Negan was smacking the side of Rick's face.

 

 

  
"What happened? I thought - " Rick was severely confused about what the hell was going on. "You took me outside to tell everyone what happened."

 

 

  
"No I fucking did not. We've been here the whole time gorgeous."

 

 

  
Rick shook his head , "Was I knocked out?"

 

 

  
"You were responding and then you just stopped and your eyes were looking past me."

 

 

  
"Christ, I guess I zoned out." Rick mumbled.

 

 

  
"Guess so. Do you wanna stop or do you wanna keep going? I'll fuck you so you don't have to do any of the work."

 

 

  
Rick scoffed at the older man, "How touchin'."

 

 

 

"Well? You want me to at least give you a blow job? That shit might do you some good."

 

 

  
"Yeah, sure whatever." Rick responded dryly, he even closed his eyes to show that he didn't care either way.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Negan was hoping that the younger man was done treating him like absolute shit but that was a dream. He stripped Rick of his jeans and then his boxers. There was so much to adore and praise when it came to him. Negan flicked his tongue against Ricks head, moving it along the slit then he took it into his mouth half way. He loved playing with the idea that he could deep throat him but he wasn't usually the one giving. At least that was until Rick shoved his head down, causing him to gag on Ricks dick.

 

 

 

"This is a sure fire way to make you shut the fuck up." Rick moaned and his fingers gripped hard in Negan's dark hair.

 

 

  
Negan pulled his mouth off, making a 'pop' noise. "I definitely don't mind this, not one fucking bit."

 

 

After Negan finished getting him off he practically ran out of the house. The intimacy that can follow after being intimate with him made Rick feel worse. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked back into his house. But then Negan followed behind him not long after. Trying to get away clearly wasn't possible, everywhere he turned Negan was. Whether it was metaphorically or physically.

 

 

  
"You Road Runner or some shit? The way you left the house I coulda sworn I saw smoke." Negan quirked his eyebrows.

 

 

  
"Why does it matter to you? You got what you came for."

 

 

  
"Not really, I sorta expected to get my dick in you but that didn't fucking pan out now did it?"

 

 

  
Rick slapped his hand down on the counter top. "Do you ever just stop? Just fuckin' stop!"

 

 

  
Negan flung his hands up in absolute defeat and scoffed."Stop what? What the fuck do you want me to stop? To stop fucking breathing or what?"

 

 

 

"I'd actually like that so go on." Rick gestured for him to do something. "Well?"

 

 

  
"And you call me the fucking asshole."

 

 

"The fact that I've even let it get this far shows how much you've fucked me up."

 

 

Negan rolled his eyes melodramatically, "Here we fucking go again! It's Rick Grimes being all high and mighty. This is getting really goddamn old."

 

 

 

"I shoulda never let this happen in the first place. But I'm weak and it's 'cause of you. "

 

 

  
Negan stepped closer towards him, "Go ahead and blame for me every single fucking thing that's wrong. But the fact of the matter is you fucked up the moment you killed all those people at my outpost. What happened didn't need to happen but what I did.. needed to happen."

 

 

  
They were standing against each other now but it seemed like less of a dominance tactic and more of them both being drawn into each other again. Rick heard soft foot steps approaching the scene and pushed away from Negan.

 

 

  
"Dad? What the hell is he doing here? What's going on?" Carl asked him in a straight forward manner.

 

 

  
Negan glanced at Rick and pointed towards the boy, "You wanna tell him or should I?"

 


End file.
